battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Li'l Bird Cat (Special Cat)
This article is about the Cat Unit. For the enemy unit, see Li'l Flying Cat (Enemy). Li'l Bird Cat '''is a Special Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Lucky Cat Capsule. Its true form was added in update 5.10. Cat Evolves into '''Li'l UFO Cat at level 10. Evolves into Li'l Flying Cat by beating Tiny Wings (Deadly) and is level 20 or over. Pros * Has Area Attack. * Fast production rate. * Fast attack speed. * True form quadruples health, doubles attack power, increases range slightly, and grants Strong against Zombies and Zombie Killer perks. Cons * Overall stats are worse than its older sibling. * True Form has a longer recharging time. * True form's attack animation is longer. Strategies/Usage *Like all of the other li'l cats, the normal and evolved forms are too weak to be useful (besides others such as Li'l Tank Cat and Li'l Cat, which can be used as meatshields). Same goes for Li'l bird, although it's even worse since it has less range than Bird Cat (For reference, Bird Cat has 170 range, which is already very low). 160 range doesn't have many enemies it outranges after EoC. However, if you do have Li'l Bird in EoC, it is rather strong when leveled enough, and it takes out the low range enemies with ease. *Once Li'l Flying has been won, though, is when this unit begins to shine. Although it's health, attack, and range still leaves it very vulnerable, it's anti-zombie perks allow it to take a specialized role, and boy does it show. Li'l Flying Cat annihilates low range zombie peons and Zory, although it can't handle other zombies due to range. Despite this, it serves as a great zombie attacker- just make sure you aren't overwhelmed when these dangerous enemies burrow under your front line. Description Cost * Chapter 1: $650 * Chapter 2: $975 * Chapter 3: $1300 Upgrading Cost Stats |Attack type third = Area Attack |Special Ability third = Strong against Zombies (Inflicts 1.5 times damage to Zombie enemies; Only takes 1/2 damage from them); Zombie Killer (stops Zombies from reviving) |1st stats Level = 30 |2nd stats Level = 30 |3rd stats Level = 30}}Initial Stats: Apearance * Normal Form: Tiny version of Bird Cat. * Evolved Form: Tiny version of UFO Cat. * True Form: Close to the size of a Flying Cat and closely resembles it. Has 3 flowers on the tree on top. Trivia * Li'l Bird Cat is one of the few Special Cats that can upgrade to + levels, along with other li'l cats. Gallery lilbirdcatdescription.png|Normal form description (EN) lilufocatdescription.png|Evolved form description (EN) lilflyingcatdescription.png|True form description (EN) lilbirdcatjpdescription.png|Normal form description (JP) lilufocatjpdescription.png|Evolved form description (JP) Chibibird.png|Li'l Bird Cat in menu screen Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/248.html ---- Units Release Order: << Li'l Cow Cat | Undead Cat >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Special Cats Category:Zombie Killer Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Strong ability Category:Anti-Zombie Cats Category:Cats require Awakening for True Form Category:Gacha Cats